


It Was a Lie

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi lies and says he can get out of a straightjacket. Himiko has to help him.





	It Was a Lie

“I thought you said you could do magic too,” Himiko watched Kokichi struggling to rid himself of the straight jacket with some confusion, “Is it supposed to take so long?” 

Kokichi giggled, nodding, “Yep, I gotta charge up my magic tools!” he tried to wriggle his lock pick through the small gap in the sleeves. This may have been a little ill conceived to attempt, but he was going to try his best. 

Himiko watched him wriggle and grit his teeth for a few more minutes before sighing, “Waiting is a pain. Is it gonna work or not?” 

“Alright, alright,” Kokichi laughed with a shrug, “You caught me! It was a lie! I was trying to pick the lock, but I can’t reach.” 

Himiko chuckled fondly and rolled her eyes, “Dummy, the lock is way too high up. You need special picks for those- the long kind that bend.”

“Release me!” Kokichi whined dramatically, scooting closer to her. 

“Huh-uh,” Himiko teased, sinking to the floor with a yawn, “All those straps are way too much of a pain. You said you could get out.” 

He flopped down on top of her, wincing as his shoulder collided with the floor on the other side of her lap. Apparently flopping around was a bad idea if you didn’t have arms free to catch yourself. “Come on! Lemme go!! You gotta! It was a lie! I’m trapped!” The idea that she actually might refuse was a little worrisome, but he didn’t think she would take this that far. 

“Maybe after a nap it won’t be such a pain,” Himiko closed her eyes and pretended to snore. 

“Himikooooooo!” Kokichi whined, “Come on!!!!! Let me out!!! I’ll do anything!!!” 

“Anything?” she opened an eye, “Piggyback ride for the rest of the day?” 

“Jesus,” Kokichi laughed, “That’s a lot. Sure though, you probably only wanna go to and from the dining hall, right?” 

Himiko nodded, then reached over and began undoing the locks and straps on the straight jacket. 

“Teach me how to do it for real sometime?” Kokichi asked, happily wrapping his arms around her once they were free. 

“Sure,” Himiko laid her head on his shoulder, “Teaching you isn’t much of a pain.”


End file.
